


Tell Me How You Really Feel

by skittishasakitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, post 6x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittishasakitten/pseuds/skittishasakitten
Summary: Inspired by this tumblr post by Princess-Arya https://princess-arya.tumblr.com/post/185292045339/its-what-we-deserve.Josephine goes to check on the nightblood research, and when they don't take her presence well she takes it upon herself to drop a few home truths about her experience as Clarke and takes great pleasure in doing so.





	Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post by Princess-Arya https://princess-arya.tumblr.com/post/185292045339/its-what-we-deserve
> 
> I read this and really wanted to see this as a fic!

All Madi could feel was rage. Rage and white, hot anger, but she didn’t mind, because if she was angry then she couldn't feel the grief that tugged at the edges of her mind, the sadness that kept trying to claw its way out of her and the emptiness that threatened to consume her. Anger was good, anger she could use. The conversation around her was a blur, she couldn’t listen, she couldn't believe they were going to walk away, let Clarke go unavenged, let that bitch walk around with her body. Madi had no intention of letting that happen, so while they planned for the future, she planned her attack. Imagining how she would kill Russell; alone, made to suffer just the same as Clarke. Then Josephine, the things she wanted to do, the ways in which she wanted to cause her pain, but whenever she thought about it she saw Clarke’s face, her body and had to stop. It didn't seem to matter that she knew Clarke’s mind was gone, she still couldn't hurt her. So whenever those thoughts reared their head she banished them. 

“Just thought I’d check in and see how things were coming along.” 

Her blood turned to ice. 

She turned, and in the doorway to the lab Sanctum had so graciously provided stood Josephine. Madi’s gut dropped, simultaneously wanting to hold Josephine and hurt her. In hindsight she feels like she should have known it wasn't Clarke, all the signs were there, the way she acted her expressions, even her tone of voice were different, but she was so wrapped up with Gaia and the commenders in her head that she never even noticed. She hated herself for it. 

Bellamy was the first to speak, “What are you doing here?” 

“Like I said,” she grinned twirling her hair around her fingers. “I wanted to check—.”

“No.” Bellamy cut her off. “What are _you_ doing here?”

This time her smile was mocking. “I’m leading the research into the mass manufacture of night blood here in sanctum, it’s in my best interest to liaise with you directly and get any and all research information from the source.”

“Get out of here.” Abby’s voice shook with repressed anger and grief, her eyes fixed on the table in front of her. She and Raven had manufactured a few batches up on the ship and had not been fully informed about the situation until they had reached the ground. Sanctum wanted no interference with there work, and refused to let any communication go up to them, not that the stop bellamy and the others from trying. Bellamy was the one who told them, still struggling to hold it together himself, Madi saw him after conferring with the others sat alone, eyes red from crying.

Abby broke down, she screamed, raged and fought. Madi still didn't know what had calmed her down, but she refused to help any further. Raven on the other hand was deathly quiet, as if she couldn't quite believe it. To Madi’s knowledge she hadn't grieved at all and taken over testing from Abby with an eerie emotionless resolve.

“Hmm, my father did say my presence might be rather distressing, but I insisted.” She sauntered in and rifled through a few documents on the side. “We all want this done as quick as possible, so if I can get your results and ask you any questions without a middleman we should get this whole awkward mess over quicker.” 

“ _Awkward mess_?” Bellamy rose from his chair. 

“Poor choice of words?” Josephine asked innocently a nasty smirk playing on her lips.

“Get out Josephine, you’ve gotten what you wanted, no need to piss off people further.” Murphy drawled from where he sat alone at the other side of the room.

“Seems you did too John, or are you conveniently forgetting that?”

He looked up at her for the first time since she entered, “Seriously get out.”

She laughed and looked around the room, Raven still hadn’t said a word, and hadn’t even looked Josephine’s way since she’d entered, her fist clenched so tight her knuckles were white. Josephine could feel the oppressive weight of grief in the room and found it almost amusing. 

“Seems to me you should probably thank me.” The temperature in the room dropped sharply. 

“Excuse me?” Bellamy took a few steps closer, body beginning to shake with anger.

She turned to him, “Well you not so much, but the others.” She glanced around the room. “From the way I was treated when you thought I was Clarke and the things John said to me, you should be glad she's gone.” Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, but she kept on going. “The way you spoke to her, about her, you really didn’t seem to like her, or even appreciate her, I’d’ve thought you’d be pleased she’s dead.”

“And would I be right in thinking I didn’t even experience the worst you’ve thrown at Clarke? Cause boy the animosity coming off some of you. Wow.” She tried to catch a few peoples eye stopping on Raven who still refused to look at her. The colour now completely drained from her face, who seemed to wince at Josephine’s words. “Yeah, I thought so. You people really need to decide what you want, Clarke alive, Clarke dead, hell maybe someone of you just liked having her around because she was someone you could take your anger out on. I don’t know.” Every single person in the room looked as though they wanted to end Josephine were she stood and yet she leaned against the counter looking calm, almost as if she were enjoying herself.

“Well, looks like everything is getting a bit tense here and I'm not going to get any useful results, so I’m going to go.” She sighed and pushed herself upright heading for the door, but paused before she got there seemingly not content to leave well enough alone and needing to poke the bear one last time. “Look at it this way, her nickname was Wanheda right? Commander of death? Maybe less of your people will die now she's not around.” 

The room exploded. Both Abby and Bellamy shot out of their stools knocking them to the ground Murphy scrambled up to hold back Bellamy and Echo held back Abby. The words an angry cacophony of shouts which simply followed Josephine out the door as she walked away smiling. Raven didn't move the guilt threatening to overwhelm her, and Madi sat her fingernails biting into her palms a single thought seared into her brain. 

_I am going to burn this place to the ground._

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
